Obsession
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Kirua est enfermé, Gon le recherche. Shonenai, GonxKirua. Un peu court et bizarre. La suite est en ligne...
1. Obsession

**OBSESSION**

Série : HunterxHunter

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, surréaliste

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couples : GonKirua

Genre : one-shot, shonen-ai, surréaliste.

**

* * *

** **

* * *

**Peut-être demain, ce sera plus facile. Peut-être cela ira-t-il mieux alors. Peut-être aura-t-il oublié. Peut-être. 

Mais peu probable.

* * *

Attendre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est tout ce que Kirua pouvait faire. Mais…jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ?

* * *

Séparés. Dur à admettre, mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient désormais. Et Gon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Qu'était-il sans lui ?

* * *

Coincé, bloqué ici, sans possibilité de sortir. Obligé de rester loin de ce qui était tout pour lui : la lumière et l'ombre, la joie et la peine, la mer et la montagne, l'air et le terre, le feu de la vie et le froid de la mort, l'alpha et l'oméga. Tout son univers. 

Qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

Il ne mangeait plus ni ne dormait. Toutes ses pensées, tout son esprit, toute son énergie n'étaient plus tournées que vers un seul but : le retrouver. Il avait essayé, oui il avait essayé, comme on lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire, de l'oublier, mais il n'avait pas réussi. 

A l'impossible nul n'est tenu, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il y avait juste une chose qu'il pouvait faire en dehors d'attendre : mourir. Mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Espoir de quoi ? attente de quoi ? D'oublier, de guérir ? On lui avait dit qu'il le devait. Sans doute lui avait-on dit aussi. 

Mais il savait qu'au fond, il n'espérait pas guérir, mais le retrouver. Et il attendait sa venue.

* * *

Peut-être était-il là, pas loin. Peut-être derrière cette porte, qui sait ? Alors il s'acharnait dessus, et elle cédait. Mais il n'était pas là. Mais qui sait, un peu plus loin ?

* * *

A force de fixer cette porte qu'il ne pouvait ni ouvrir ni casser, il était sûr qu'un jour elle s'ouvrirait sur le seul être qu'il voulait voir. Allez, à trois, il l'ouvre. Un…Deux…Trois.

* * *

Cette porte, encore, et si ce n'est pas celle-là, il continuera de les essayer jusqu'à sa mort et après il le retrouvera pour toujours. Mais il y a des espoirs dont on ne se relève pas, alors cette porte…Il a peur de l'ouvrir, parce qu'il est sûr qu'il est là, derrière…Allez, à trois, il l'ouvre. Un…Deux…Trois. 

**FIN**

Voilà. Je crois que c'est la meilleure des fins possibles. Parce que si vous avez bien lu, jamais Kirua ne dit qui il attend. Alors quand je suis arrivé là, je me suis dit : « Et si ce n'était pas Gon, qu'il attendait ? » vous voyez ce que ça donnerait ? Et j'arrivais plus à me débarrasser de cette idée…

Mais y a un bonus ! Qui est la fin que JE veux écrire, pas celle qui veut s'écrire…


	2. Bonus

**Obsession**

_Partie bonus_

Un…Deux…Trois. Il ouvre la porte. Et derrière…

-Tu es là.

-Tu es venu. Tu m'as cherché ?

-Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier. Tu m'attendais ?

-Oui. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier non plus.

-Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé.

-Je mourrais plutôt que de le subir à nouveau.

-Ce qu'on ressent. Ce que je ressens pour toi, tu crois que c'est mal ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à faire. Si c'est mal, on sera damné ensemble et le reste, on s'en fiche.

-Oui.

Ils étaient face à face, debout les yeux dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre ; mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore touchés. Le silence s'installa entre eux, et il était aussi inutile que les paroles qui l'avaient précédé. Ils s'étaient dit des choses qu'ils savaient déjà, qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin d'entendre et il en était de même de ce qu'ils se communiquaient maintenant en silence. Mais voilà…Ils en avaient envie. Et ils en avaient désormais le temps.

Et pourtant, finalement, l'un d'eux posa sa main sur la joue de son ami qui sourit et ferma à demi les yeux. Et leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin.

Un instant ils restèrent ainsi, ne se touchant que des lèvres et cette main sur la joue. Puis leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement et une langue se précipita dans l'ouverture pour aller rejoindre la langue de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, celui qui n'avait pas encore touché l'autre avait levé les mains pour les enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Enfin leurs corps se touchèrent, transformant brusquement leur sang en lave. Cependant, ils n'accélèrent pas ; ils avaient attendu si longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pas attendre encore et agir en êtres humains, profiter de chaque seconde, de chaque instant ?

Deux mains s'étaient nouées autour d'un cou, deux autres autour d'une taille. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et leurs yeux s'entrouvrirent. Tout compte fait, malgré leur connaissance mutuelle de cette vérité, elle devait être formulée ; moins par besoin de l'entendre que de la prononcer.

-Je t'aime, souffla Kirua.

Pour toute réponse, Gon reprit ses lèvres. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'un lit. Ils s'allongèrent dessus et les mains de Kirua commencèrent à ôter le haut de Gon. Quand sous ses paumes il sentit la peau de son torse, il ne résista pas et y porta les lèvres.

-Kirua… gémit Gon

Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Usant de toute sa volonté, Gon le repoussa sur le dos et passa sur lui, un genou de chaque côté de son torse. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés.

-Je t'aime, Kirua.

Une réponse bien tardive…Mais il ne put en faire la remarque, Gon ayant déjà viré ses vêtements réduits en lambeaux (ils n'avaient pas supporté ces mois de captivité). Et il se retrouva nu devant son ami qui le dévorait des yeux.

Alors, dans un geste fluide, il se redressa, noua ses bras autour du cou de Gon et plaqua son corps contre le sien. La bouche contre son oreille, il murmura :

-Gon…J'ai envie de toi.

Et, profitant de l'instant d'inattention de Gon, il renversa leurs positions en enlevant le short de son ami, rétablissant l'égalité de leurs tenues. Les yeux de Gon brillait d'un désir inexprimé mais aussi fort que celui de son ami. Sans hésiter, il leva les jambes et les noua autour de ses hanches. Comprenant l'invite, oh combien explicite, Kirua ne se pressa pas pour autant. Il allait se lécher les doigts quand Gon intercepta sa main, et, souriant, les lécha lui-même, ses yeux n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'amour et tendresse.

Ensuite, il dirigea sa main vers ses fesses. Kirua le prépara lentement, embrassant son visage, lui murmurant des choses tendres à l'oreille pour faire oublier la douleur. Enfin, Gon souffla :

-Si tu attends une seconde de plus, je vais exploser…

Kirua n'attendait que cela pour le pénétrer, d'un geste lent et tendre. Mais quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, voilés de désir et hurlant d'amour, conscient que les siens n'exprimait pas autre chose, il ne se retint plus et le posséda avec ardeur, suivant de sa main sur son sexe les mouvement qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de son ami.

Ils jouirent ensemble, et après un dernier baiser, s'endormirent sans même sans rendre compte.

A leur réveil, ils avaient faim.

**FIN**


End file.
